Zoe Trent
Zoe Trent is a beautiful Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with a talent for singing! She loves being the center of attention and being in the spotlight. She's also a diva and can sometimes come off of a drama queen, but she does have a kind heart. Greatest Strength: Her caring for her friends and loved ones that she belongs Pinkie Pie Greatest Weakness: She can be a Drama Queen at times Best Friends: Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla(boyfriend), Sam, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Dr. Strange, Isabella Garcia Shapiro Worst Enemies: The Biskit Twins, Digby, Delilah, Erica, Crowley Voiced by: Nicole Oliver Her theme Info Zoe was very happy when Blythe return of fashion camp. Like the pets, Zoe was very angry with The Biskit Twins for frame Blythe for her crimes. Zoe also being develops feelings by Sunil but she hide it, fearing that he does not correspond to her feelings. Zoe tries to make Pinkie Pie to be bigger One day, Shinzon and Michael Myers attack the shop and killed Pepper, Russel, Minka, Vinnie, Penny and Mrs. Trowly and tried to kill Blythe, Sunil and Zoe. When Sunil was almost killed in his attempt to take down Shinzon and Mike, she was very worried for him, but she was also happy that her love was okay and confess her feelings for him. Sunil returns his feelings kissing her gently. When Josh is kidnapped by Peter Pan, Zoe was also very upset about this and try to comfort Blythe. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Zoe alongside Sunil and Blythe joins Dr. Strange and his resistance against BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. Zoe leaves with her allies to go on the search and adventure to save the Multi-Universe with Bender, Zick, Slade and Blue helping out. When She finds out the base's destruction she and Sunil compare to the one the sisters did regarding Blythe. Zoe stays out of the tree and keeps a look out for when the piece appears. After some time it appeared she tells the others it and tries to help them find another way out. Zoe sees Isabella get up and she wonders why she was tossing and turning or something which Eska believes was hibernation sickness. When learning of the one transporter not working, she agrees with Tony and says that they will have to find some other way. Zoe when learning of BlackGarurumon's allies in presence, she agrees with Sam and Max to go after them immediately when learning with Tony about how Patches and the puppies became abducted. Her and some of the others wander around the zone and get in serious beef with Mike Myers who shows up with Dark Helmet and Zangya. Zoe and her friends escape Sinisters of Evil Units and learn their next mission is in space where they meet with The Bodyguard Unit who agree to work with them. She hides from her friends in which Kudamon and Flash try to talk to her but she doesn’t want to them to look, as she was attacked by Erica and before their eyes she transforms into a were dog as Erica passed the werewolf virus to her. She is digging up a compass which Sunil sees. Afterward Jesse and Erica arrive and Jesse claims as he put Zoe under his control with Erica using the virus. Sunil, Sky, Zoe, Serena and Static arrive with The Bodyguard Unit to Star Road and the former three go after Puck while the latter two deal with Ebon. Brock and his allies stop the first disco ball by unlocking the five keys to stopping it and getting the others to Ebon and Puck. Zoe and co go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train. Zoe turns into a were dog again and she ends getting kidnapped by Jesse.Zoe joins with Dr.Strange to the paradise lost kingdom where he meets with Lizbeth's doppelganger Lady Anastasia and also with Henry Mills. With all the things going on, Zoe helps them defend the kingdom and save Henry from the nightmares cased by Pan and a sleeping spell. Zoe joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Zoe and the resistance land on their next island which resembles the Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley which lets Zoe and crew have to save them. Blackpool Zoe and the Multi-Universal Resistance for 3 acts when they aren't the focus join Black Star against The Templar Order. Yellow Submarine Allies: Gail Trent (her sister), Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla (boyfriend), Pepper Clark(Deceased best friend), Russel Ferguson, Minka Mark, Vinnie Terrio, Penny Ling, Madame Pom, Scout Kerry, Shahrukh, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Digby (formerly), Princess Stori, Sam U.L., Shea Butter, Shivers, Josh Sharp, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam, Maggie, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Ben Sisko, Mace Windu, Sky, Alice, Static, Serena, Benett, Princess Daisy, Tai, Henry Mills, Lady Anastasia Enemies: The Biskit Twins, Madame Pom (formerly), Digby, Delilah, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order, Peter Pan, Albert Wesker, Loki, Dukat, Crowley, Dormammu, Dormammu's Alliance Relationships Blythe Baxter Sunil Nevla Pepper Clark Russell Ferguson Minka Mark Vinnie Terrio Penny Ling Digby Delilah Mister Miracle Big Barda Josh Sharp Dr. Strange Tangier Whittany and Brittany Biskit Erica Crowley Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Animals Category:Sibling Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Littlest Pet Shop Universe Category:Pure Good Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Sunil and Zoe Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Drama Queens Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Girlfriends Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Love Interests of Sunil Nevla Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Nicest Characters Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Werewolves Category:Cursed Characters Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nicole Oliver Category:Singing Characters Category:Dogs Category:Girly Girl Category:Eighth in Command Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe